Nights of Hope
by ChellzCarstairs
Summary: Join our beloved Shadowhunters in new adventures, decisions on life, and a new spin on love. This is my first fanfiction and all reviews are gladly welcomed. Rating M because I feel I may want to make some romantic scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

Jace raced through the Institute barely noticing the calls after him. Clary needed the infirmary and the Silent Brothers now. He did not care about anything, except making sure she lives...

 **Hours earlier**...

The team was sent out for a standard mission. A demon was spotted across town and needed to be killed off immediately. Alec and Izzy were first to leave the Institute. Jace pulled Clary aside as they were leaving the doors.

"Is there any chance you would just stay here tonight?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"No," she answered quickly. "I'm not some little girl, Jace. I'm a Shadowhunter just like Alec and Izzy, and like yourself I don't want to miss out on the action."

He sighed and held his hand out for her to go first. Jace would have preferred Clary stay at the Institute, where the worst that could happen to her would be a scratch from Church, the Institute's cat.

After a few minutes the two caught up with the Lightwood siblings. Alec grabbed Jace's arm to whisper in his ear. Clary watched silently as Izzy joined their conversation. She couldn't help but to feel a slight pang of jealousy as she heard the whispering.

Clary turned to look away from the group when a shadow rushed by a nearby alley. She took off running after it, sure that it was too fast to have been a mundane. As she rounded the corner she watched it run by she turned to look for the shadow. Clary knew she had seen it run this direction.

As Clary turned to go back to the others she felt a large hand, well thing, grab her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, little girl?" the voice was rough, like sandpaper on her ears. When she turned around she tried not to, but she screamed for Jace.

"That's not nice, little girl" the demon taunted her.

Clary reached to grab a seraph blade from her weapons belt, but was thrown into the nearby Dumpster. She felt a pain in her side, but chose to ignore it. The demon was suddenly in front of her, towering high over her. She was sure it had to be taller than Jace or Alec even.

"You need to go back to whatever dimension you crawled your ass out of," Clary said, her voice coming across much fiercer than she felt.

That must have really pissed the demon off because it lashed out at her, knocking her head into the pavement and she felt a stinger stab into her side.

Jace was talking to Alec and Izzy about the plan of attack on the demon. He did not want Clary to know he was trying to keep her out of danger as much as possible, even while on a mission. After they had most of the details worked out Izzy looks around frantically.

"What's wrong Iz?" Alec asks her concerned.

"Where is Clary?" she mutters looking in the storefront windows. "She was here just a few minutes ago.."

"Jace!" they hear a voice cry out from afar.

"Do you think," Izzy began, but the parabatai in front of her took off running.

Jace knew that voice, it was the voice that always comforted him and the one he dreamed about. He had been so busy talking to Alec and Izzy that he had not noticed Clary leaving. He also knew there was no way she would cry out his name like that unless something was wrong.

Alec could think clearer and followed the direction the cry had come, leading them into an alley. Alec rushed around the corner and quickly pulled his bow and arrows out. A large demon had knocked Clary over and she lay bleeding on the pavement. Her hand was still fumbling with her weapons belt, which meant she was not dead, but the blood that was spreading underneath her meant she needed help. Soon.

Jace stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Clary on the pavement. Her head of beautiful red hair was now turning dark as blood pooled around her. Without thinking he threw a seraph blade at the demon, barely naming it before it left his fingers, and ran forward to Clary. Jace barely noticed as one of Alec's runed arrows pierced through the demon's heart.

 **Present Time...**

Clary was surrounded by a sea of darkness. She spun around looking for Jace or Izzy, even Alec would be great right now. Her body felt heavy, much heavier than it had ever felt before. Clary was unable to see anything around her to hold onto.

"What is taking so long!" Jace yells at the infirmary door.

"Please calm down," Alec reaches over to Jace, placing a firm grip on his shoulder. He could feel all of the tension in his parabatai's muscles. "They will do everything they can to help her, but you yelling does her no good. Clary is strong, Jace, she will be fine. However, you will not be fine if you do not wash all of this ichor off of yourself."

Jace nodded absently and let his parabatai lead him through the Institute to his room. He stripped off his gear and tossed it aside. He climbed in his shower and quickly washed every trace of ichor away. Jace's thoughts swam with Clary's face, her voice, crying out his name. He was sure it would haunt his dreams for weeks to come. How could he have been so careless to not notice her leaving? He wished he could bring the demon back, just to kill it all over again. Slowly torturing the demon, until it begged him for death, to which he would happily oblige.

Jace dressed himself quickly, black jeans and a top. He ran his hand through his hair, facing his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was attractive, but none of that would matter if Clary did not live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four hours later...**

Alec watched as Jace continued to pace around the hall outside of the infirmary. The Silent Brothers had not said anything about Clary's condition since taking her out of Jace's arms. Jace had been pacing, occassionally stopping to look longingly at the door. Seeing his parabatai this way was begining to make him nervous. Would Alec ever feel this way about another person?

"If they don't give me, I mean us, some information on her condition I may kick the door down," Jace resolved at last, stopping to look directly at Alec. Izzy had left to do some research in the library an hour ago.

"The Silent Brothers will let us know as soon as they have information," Alec grabbed his parabatai's shoulder reassuringly.

While looking at Alec, Jace heard the doors to the infirmary open. His head whipped around as fast as it could, looking hopefully at the Silent Brother.

 _Clarissa has recieved a great deal of damage, but the demon poison should be out of her system before morning breaks_ , the Brother explained, his voice echoing in the boy's heads. _Fortunately you got her here in time that no real damage will be left._

Jace's face had remained stone while he listened to the Silent Brother speak to him. He knew this was all good news, but he really just wanted to be by her side.

"Is she well enough for visitors?" Jace was suprised to hear Alec ask.

The Silent Brother looked on at them, eyes sewn shut, but peering into the depths of their souls.

 _She may have visitors, but there is something you must know._

Immediately Jace felt his stomach drop. Oh crap, not bad news.

 _Clarissa has yet to wake up_ , the Brother continued. _We do not know how long she will be asleep, but perhaps hearing from her friends or loved ones will help her awaken._

Alec nods and tells them that he will go to call Jocelyn and Luke, as well as drag Izzy out of the library. Jace rushes towards the door.

 _Young Herondale, do not fear. I have witnessed many worse injuries in my years of serving the Brotherhood. Young Clarissa should be just fine_ , the Silent Brother told Jace seeming to float across the hallway.

"Thank you, Brother..." Jace began, but realized he had not cared to ask his name.

 _Zachariah_.

"Well then, thank you Brother Zachariah."

Jace's eyes scanned the room looking for Clary. He spotted her sleeping form laying in a bed near the back. Suddenly a fear welled up inside of him. What if the demon had killed her? What if she doesn't wake?

Slowly Jace lowers himself beside her on the bed. He takes her small, pale hand in his while looking at her. Clary doesn't move or pull away as she has done while awake. How badly he wanted for her to wake so he could confess his love.

Darkness was all Clary could see. Still she fought for some way out. Where is she? Was anybody coming to help her? She was beginning to tire when she felt a spark near her hands.

Clary lifted her hands slowly in front of her face, only to be blinded by a small light that was gathering around her hands. She thought of Jace, how she first met him, and how the knot of jealousy grew in her heart every time she had seen him talking to any girl. Of course he did not like her that way, but she still grew more jealous.

Clary thought of all the times Jace had made her laugh, calling her short, holding her blades high above her head, and the first time she realized she had fallen for him.

She is brought back from her thoughts by the distant sound of conversation. Too far away for her to understand what was being discussed. Oh how she hoped Jace and the Lightwoods find her soon. She lays herself on the ground beneath her. Clary willed her speeding heart to calm and welcomed the sleep that took her away.

Alec walked into the infirmary with Izzy and Jocelyn following quietly behind him. He had relayed the news that Brother Zachariah had given him and Jace. Alec knew his parabatai well enough to allow him some time alone with Clary. He stopped short when he noticed a strange figure standing next to the bed where Clary lie sleeping. This was not a Shadowhunter, so why were they in the Institute.

"Magnus," Jocelyn said with enthusiasm, rushing across the room. "Magnus, these are the.."

"Lightwood's," his voice came out smooth. Magnus looked quickly over Izzy, but paused to take in all of Alec. He drew a small breath as he took in the black hair falling to frame around the bright blue eyes, and that jawline!

"I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," he spoke, reaching his hand out to shake the boy's.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus" Alec said, taking his hand. "This is my sister Isabelle and I am Alec."

Jace woke up surrounded by Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn and a man he did not recognize. He still held Clary's hand in his own. While Alec was gone, Jace had talked to Clary hoping she would wake up. He had tolf her of his fear of ducks and of his dreams for the future. As adult Shadowhunters they would soon have to make important decisions about institutes and where they would choose to reside. Jace had talked for so long that he had not realized he had fallen asleep. He was awake just long enough to catch the man's name, Magnus.

The warlock turned his attention toward Clary then. Jace could not help, but to stiffen and squeeze her hand protectively. He had almost lost her to that demon and was not about to let a warlock harm her further.

"Jace he is here to help her," Jocelyn said pointedly. "Let him do what he can, please."

Jace looked to her and nodded simply, but continued laying beside her keeping her hand in his. Blue sparks flew out from Magnus's hands as he quickly ran through several spells. Clary's breathing quickened and her eyes flew open suddenly as Magnus collapsed, being caught in Alec's arms.

Her bright green eyes dart quickly around taking in her surroundings. She saw her mother smile brightly at her, Izzy standing near the end of the bed with tears threatening to fall, Alec was holding Magnus in his arms.

"Welcome back, Biscuit," Magnus beamed at her with tired eyes.

Lastly Clary noticed a strong grip on her hand, turning her head to face Jace. She could feel her face begin to get warm. Jace, the same Jace she had dreamed about, was sitting on the bed besider her and holding her hand. He smiled at her encouragingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary tried to stand up and a wave a nausea swept over her. She noticed Magnus grimace and Jace was sitting her back down on the bed.

"You should probably rest more before trying to leave," Alec chuckled.

Alec chuckling, was Clary hearing correctly. What had happened that made him feel comfortable enough to chuckle? She noticed that Magnus was looking over at Alec the way Simon, her best friend, was always looking at Izzy.

"What happened to you?" Izzy asked, sitting on her other side, pulling Clary's hair to the side as she began to braid it. "You were there one minute and then when I turned around you were gone. We heard a cry for Jace."

Jace's hand tightened around Clary's own. She could feel her face heat up and looked down.

"You were all talking and I saw a shadow move in the alley. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation so I took off after it. It wasn't until I was already at a dead end in the alley that I figured out it was the demon we were after," Clary admitted.

"Clary," Izzy began.

"No," Clary stopped her. "I know everything has changed since it was discovered I am also a Shadowhunter, but I still feel like an outsider at times. The demon kept calling me little girl, the way Alec does. I think it may have been watching us for a while. The last thing I really remember is it throwing me against the Dumpster before the darkess took over."

Everyone had stayed silent while she finished telling her story. Izzy rubbed her hand on Clary's back in slow movements. Alec had grown red in the face and was looking at her apologetically. Magnus sat next to her legs and smiled at her. He had watched her grow from a small child to the beautiful young woman she has become.

Jace continued to hold Clary's hand. He had no idea what to say until Alec finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Alec started. "I never meant to make you feel unwelcome. It's hard for me to let a new person into my little world, but I will try not to let you feel that way again."

Clary was on the verge of tears when Izzy pulled her into a hug. The two of them had grown close, both having been the only girl. Izzy had bought Clary a wardrobe full of clothes and both had laughed as Clary had looked on in horror. Clary's hand slipped out of Jace's and he stood up. Alec was by his side in a moment, the two of them sharing a look.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but Clarissa needs her rest," Maryse said from the infirmary doors.

Izzy pulled back from Clary laughing while Alec nodded at his mother. Magnus continued sitting next to Clary's legs.

"Magnus, you know the tests to run?" Maryse asked with a firm tone. "Or should I call the Silent Brothers back?"

Magnus stood up and moved closer to Clary, "No, I will be able to do the tests. Free of charge this time."

"Good. Now the rest of you out," she went on. "Jace that means you too."

Jace had stood watching everything, watching for any sign that Clary might want him to stay. Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the infirmary.

"What if she needs me?" Jace asked, suddenly wanting to be right back at her side. "Maybe it would be okay if I go back in there just this once."

Clary looked up at Magnus, his cat eyes lined with thick glitter. He normally looked pretty happy, but now he looked concerned. She tried to stand up, to reassure him that she was fine, but spots of black and gold danced in her vision.

"Stay on the bed, Biscuit," he told her. "I need to run some tests to make sure the demon poison is leaving your system properly."

"What if the poison is not gone?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Magnus continued to work his magic over her, not saying anything. She began to grow nervous until suddenly he smiled.

"You will be just fine," he says, placing his hand on her head. "The remaining poison should be gone by morning, but I would suggest you spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow resting. You're body will need time to recover and you don't want to push yourself too hard."

Clary laughed lightly, "I would never push myself, Magnus. However, I guess I can spend some time sketching."

Magnus chuckled, "Good. If you need anything I am only a phone call or portal away."

Clary rolled to her side, smiling to herself. She gladly let sleep take her away moments before the door shut behind Magnus.

Alec watched as Jace threw punches at the dummy in front of him, followed by tossing a throwing knife into the center of the target on the wall to his side. Alec had been the one to suggest they go to the training room while Magnus performed whatever tests he needed on Clary. That was hours ago and he could tell his parabatai would want to check on the red head soon. Alec pulled nervously at his sweater, ignoring the holes in the sleeves, thinking about Magnus.

Alec had never seen any person so attractive, even Jace. He knew nothing would come of his feelings towards Jace so he hid behind them. He found himself wondering what Magnus thought of him.

"Alec?" Jace's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?" Alec asked, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Are we going to go check on Clary?" his parabatai asked anxiously. "I don't think I can wait around any longer without actually killing a demon, or ten."

"Sure," Alec answered following Jace to the door.


End file.
